


Don't Hide From Me

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, Cunnilingus, F/F, Make up sex, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: Callie's hormones speed up the making up process. Circa season 7, some pregnant Callie Calzona fun!





	Don't Hide From Me

They were back together. Arizona still couldn’t believe after how things had ended, that they’d be back here. That she’d be back here in this bed, lying beside Callie, her Callie, again. It was still early, no alarms today, no pagers. They were spending the day off to ‘move Arizona back into the apartment.’ But in reality, she just wanted a day alone with her girlfriend again. All the heartache, all the travel, and all the proving herself was worth it to be lying next to Callie again with the light streaming in through the blinds. And now there was this extra little blessing to add to their happiness. The latina had only just begun to show her baby belly. The smallest little bump that softened the curves of her beautiful body.

Arizona didn’t know if she could wait to touch it all, to reclaim Callie. But she would wait. Life was all about patience right now. So she snuggled up close to her girlfriend and draped her arms across her body, kissing her cheek as the morning began to break over the skyline of Seattle. And just as Arizona had gotten comfortable, she felt Callie start to move against her, maneuvering one of the blonde’s legs between her own, and grinding against it. It seemed her beautiful, perfect girlfriend was having a naughty dream.

“What do you want, Calliope?” She whispered. Ever since she’d gotten back they hadn’t been intimate. It had been well over a week. Arizona assumed it was the hustle and bustle of getting back into a routine, but some days it felt like Callie didn’t want her anymore. But it was clear her body did. She thought she heard a mumbled more come from her lips and she pressed her thigh more firmly against Callie’s thigh, watching her face contort into a beautiful look of frustration. “Not what you wanted, hm?” She smiled and pressed her hand against her center, teasing it gently through her pajama shorts. God, this woman was beautiful. Her hand slipped just underneath the barriers, touching her girlfriend’s sweet, warm, wet as all Seattle center and like that, the Latina’s eyes opened wide.

“W-What are you doing?” Callie pulled away from her, startled and appalled that Arizona would do that.

“You pulled me closer, you- I guess you were more asleep than I thought. I’m sorry.” Arizona blushed and pulled further away, pulling her legs up to her chest. “I wouldn’t have if I knew you didn’t want it.” And she wouldn’t. Arizona never wanted to make Callie uncomfortable in anyway. But now she looked more uncomfortable than ever.

“Damn hormones….” Callie gnawed on her bottom lip and looked up at Arizona. There was a time that this woman touching her would send her to the moon. It was all she could think about. All she ever wanted. Why did it startle her so much? “Fuck, now I’m horny.” The only downside to baby hormones. She was horny all the time, and Arizona opened the fucking floodgates. “It was just unexpected.” She tried to rationalize, tried to get Arizona to come closer. All she wanted was her love’s attention, or at least that’s all her body wanted. Her brain was still figuring it out. “I’m surprised you even want to touch me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I, Calliope?” Arizona cupped her cheek. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. No matter what you’ve done, or what condition you find yourself in. You are beautiful.” She kissed her cheek gently and ran her thumb over Callie’s cheekbone. “I missed touching you.” She admitted and laid back down beside her girlfriend. “I really missed touching you. And it seemed like you missed being touched by me.” She offered and kissed along her neck. “We have all day, Calliope. Think of how many times I can appease those hormones in one day…..” A particular memory of a sex marathon came to mind. With a breathy moan, Callie nodded and pulled Arizona on top of her.

“Appease my hormones.” She smiled and palmed the blonde’s beautiful ass. God, she’d missed that ass, and these thighs, and everything about this woman. Arizona ground against her hips and smiled, tugging down Callie’s shorts to reveal her soaked sex. “So wet for me, baby.” She whispered and kissed down her slightly rounded stomach, settling between her thighs and licking a slow line up her slit. It had been far too long since Arizona had tasted this taste. 

“Yum.” She murmured and began to quickly devour her. Her tongue touching everything she could manage, thrusting inside of her, flicking her clit, making sure there was not one inch not tasted. When she moved her hand down from her thigh to tease her entrance, Callie stopped her.

“Just your tongue.” She insisted and smirked down at her. Arizona complied, swirling her tongue around her clit and flicking it in every imaginable direction. She could still play Callie like a finely tuned violin. She wanted to touch her breasts, but knew they must be sensitive and didn’t want to risk hurting her. She stuck to her backside and thighs, palming, massaging, and pulling her center closer to her as Callie’s moans ripped off of the bedroom doors. She sucked her clit harder with every second until she finally heard that strangled cry of orgasm she loved so much. Her tongue moved quickly to clean her up and she started to pull away before a pair of hands buried themselves in her hair.

“My hormones are not yet appeased…”


End file.
